Hustle
by IdolizedFan
Summary: An alternate version for the first meet-up with Nick and how he eventually gets Judy's heart, in one way or another.
1. First Encounter

HUSTLE

An alternate version for the first meet-up with Nick and how he continues to hustle Judy's heart.

 **I do not own Zootopia.**

\- O – O – O – O – O – O -

Judy's first day as a cop… was not any good at all.  
She ended up acting as a meter maid, enduring all the bad looks and remarks she was given by a limitless number of civilians.  
What should have been an achievement of a quick two hundred tickets left her rather sour.

Lunch break was about to come and Judy reported her progress.  
She did not expect much.  
She only received a grunt from the chief.

The bunny had one hour to eat lunch and rest.  
Remembering that she did not have much food left on her room, she decided to go to the nearest grocery store, removing her meter maid outfit in the process.

It started out as a good day coming to Zootopia.  
Then it became a bad day.  
Nevertheless, Judy would always end up amazed by the city's image.  
Even the grocery store was lovely.

The rodents had small stalls specifically for them.  
There were higher stands for the taller animals' convenience.  
It all looked planned out in which anyone can remain as they were.

Judy walked briskly to the vegetable section, where she found what she was looking for.  
 _Carrots._ What else?  
Not surprisingly, the place was filled with her kin although she could not recognize anyone.  
She looked at the time and realized she had less than half an hour left.

The bunny took some fresh carrots and put some additional blueberries on the small basket she was carrying.  
She quickly made for the line before the cashier.  
Looking in front of her, she realized majority of the line was filled with rabbits.  
It was a good sign for her as she was sure rabbits would not buy much.

That was when she noticed a pair of eyes seemingly glancing at her.  
It was the eyes of a fox.  
The animal was of a species she was not particularly fond of, as it would always remind her of a certain Gideon Grey.  
She was not there to harbor any anger. Being trained as a cop told her to stay calm while vigilant.  
Still, she would not be complacent around a fox.

As the line became shorter, the fox seemed to be coming closer.  
Needless to say, it made her nervous.  
The fox could be aiming for any of the rabbits along her lane… or even herself.  
She just hoped she was not looking any kind of anxious on her face.  
It would be a shame to her cop image and would bring no security to the rabbit family.

Everything about his looks told her he was dangerous.  
The fox was wearing a green shirt with the art of leaves, partnered with a loose ti-

Judy momentarily froze as she saw the remaining space between them.

A few more animals were ahead of her.  
A few more meters were the place of the fox.

The close distance finally gave her the urge to confront the fox.

"Look sir, you've been _suspiciously_ standing there for so long, particularly near this lane. May I ask what you want around here?" Judy asked, subconsciously moving her cart behind her.  
The fox looked down with a puzzled look as if it was the first time he noticed her.  
"Whoa there, fluff. I got the right to do anything I want."  
Judy gave him a sharp eye. "I am a cop and I think your actions look suspicious and dangerous."  
" _Looks_ can be deceiving, but it does not make an animal what they are."

The fox smirked as if he made a very sly comment.  
It _was_ a good one but Judy was certainly not ready to admit it.

"I think I have the right to ask what you are doing anyway."  
"What? You're just a meter maid."  
Judy frowned. "How did you know? I'm not wearing my uniform."  
" _Your_ _uniform_ is of a cop, yet you've already accepted being a meter maid, eh?"  
"I…" Judy's frown deepened. "What's your point? Was I your target all along?"

The smirk of the fox and his amused look did not help her mood at all.  
"Careful. You're next in line."  
"What- I…" Judy mentally scolded herself for thinking of actually thanking the fox. That came out of nowhere.  
Still, she adjusted herself on the lane then continued the conversation, seeing as the wolf in front of her had a bigger basket.

"Anyway, I still haven't heard an answer," Judy insisted.  
Nick paused, giving a solemn look. "Alright, here's the deal. You remind me of a bunny I've gotten very close with. Her name is Judy-"  
"Hey, my name is Judy too!" The bunny closed her mouth, embarrassed of suddenly cutting him.  
The fox's eyes widened and a little genuine smile formed. "Isn't that a nice coincidence? I… Can you do me one favor?"  
Judy rubbed her hands nervously, almost dropping her basket. "I… I guess? It depends really."  
The fox shook his head. "It's nothing much. Just bid farewell to me as if I'm your uncle."  
"I…"

If it were on any other situation, it would certainly feel like an outrageous favor.  
Yet Judy felt terrible being asked for such a favor.  
So, it was all about moving on but she easily got suspicious of him, just because he was a _fox_.  
It was definitely not a good mindset as a cop… as an animal, in general.

"If it's too weird for you, it's nothing really. It's just-"  
"Ca- can I know your name first, Sir?" Judy blurted out.  
"It's Nick. Nicholas Wilde." The fox offered a hand to shake.  
Judy took it.

The touch of their furs felt surprisingly comfortable.  
Her worries immediately vanished.

"Sorry, I really have to go."  
"I…" Judy looked down with a grimace. "See you, Uncle Nick."

The fox raised a hand, showing he got the message.

On the verge of actually crying, Judy realized she was being called by the cashier, which was an otter for the lane.  
"That's 200 dollars, Miss."  
"What?! I only put carrots and…" Her eyes grew large as she saw the random things in front of her. "…blueberries."

There were lots of prey food and even condiments she knew she would never use in her room.

The otter gave her an annoyed look. "They're already registered as _bought_ in the machine. Aren't those things for your uncle?"  
"Unc-" Judy frowned. "I don't have an uncle in Zootopia."  
The otter rolled his eyes. "That. _Fox._ A. While. Ago." The tone emphasized. "You even bid him farewell."  
"He's not my uncle!"  
"Look, there are still a lot of animals in the lane. You do not want me to report you to the cops."  
"I _am_ a c-"

Judy thumped her feet in frustration.  
She looked around and saw no trace of a fox in a green tee.

She immediately regretted trusting a fox.


	2. Meter Maid

HUSTLE

An alternate version for the first meet-up with Nick and how he continues to hustle Judy's heart.  
Note: It's basically a different universe for the movie's events.

 **I do not own Zootopia.**

\- O – O – O – O – O – O –

Judy had to hurry back to her room, dump all the random things inside her room, stuff a raw carrot in her mouth and run back to the ZPD building for the remainder of her lunch break.

It was totally not a good start for her first day supposedly as a cop and it seemed to be a terrible sign for days to come. Things did not help when she constantly remembered the thin smirk plastered on a certain fox's face.

" _It's Nick. Nicholas Wilde."_

"Officer Judy Hopps, reporting. 200 tickets done _before_ the afternoon shift," Judy emphasized, standing firm and as tall as she could get.  
"Great," grunted Chief Bogo as he lowered his glasses the slightest bit, looking away from the papers on his desk for less than three seconds. "You got 5 more hours for this afternoon."  
"Sir, isn't it _the_ afternoon shift?"  
"So?"  
"Iiiiii-" drawled the bunny. "I'm pretty sure I can provide help for other jobs inside the department?"  
"No. You're not needed. Dismissed."

Judy opened her mouth but stopped herself, thinking that further prodding might earn her some punishment, as unfair the situation already was.

The rest of the stay in the building failed to provide any brighter respite, with the only positive thing being Clawhauser offering her a donut.  
She had no choice but to continue the meter maid business.

The sour looks she was given did not help her condition.  
It felt like everything was bent to give her a bad time.  
Getting another set of 200 tickets would have made her feel proud and all if not for her rising pessimism.

Judy decided to give herself a very short break, seating herself on her vehicle.  
She then knocked her head on the steering wheel and mumbled to herself.  
"I am a real cop. I am a real cop. I am a real cop."  
Almost like it was a mantra.

"Meter maid. Meter maid. Meter maid."

Judy frowned.  
Since entering Zootopia, no animal - except Clawhauser - had presented themselves as friendly to her yet.  
Plus, it was not just any cheerful call.  
She looked up, confirming her thoughts about the statement being actually an insult.

"What are you doing here?" Judy's frown deepened and inspected the fox's figure.  
"Isn't it a _very_ nice day?" The fox taunted, walking in an exaggerated manner in his position. "Boy, I sure do feel alive!"  
"Whatever it is, _Sir Nick_ , let a bunny have her rest."  
"Oh, but you're on your job. Your lunch break was over. What if I report you right now of being lazy?" The smile on his face deepened the longer he continued his snide remarks.  
"Argh! If _you-_ " Judy jumped off her vehicle and pointed a finger at his chest. "If only I could choke you with _tickets_!"  
"Please, I wouldn't like that!" Nick raised his hands as if afraid.

"Don't you have anything better to do than to mock me?"  
"Mock you?" The fox raised his eyebrows as if he heard a senseless comment. "I am just saving you from punishment."  
Judy's eyes narrowed in disbelief but Nick quickly elaborated.  
"Behind you on your right… Now, now-" Nick snapped his fingers before her. "Do not look. A rhino called officer McHorn seems to be keeping an eye on our little fluff since ten minutes ago."  
"How did you know his na-"  
"Now, look at my face."  
"What?"  
"Do it. I won't bite you."

Judy did just as she was told, as if hypnotized.  
That was when she realized she never actually had focused on a fox's face since the Gideon incident in her childhood.  
Seeing a more mature face on a fox… the eyebrows and the snout offered an even personality along with the smooth blending of different hue of colors for his fur looked enchanting, as it was distinguished from the deep green of his eyes which strangely resembled dark emerald.  
Not that she had ever seen one. Her numerous aunts did talk a lot about family jewelry but most of those were kept hidden to avoid the younger parts of the family to break stuff or make a mess.  
Still, it was captivating enough to-

"Oh great, we got an absent-minded meter maid. That won't help you with the job."

Judy blinked, shaking her head.  
"Great. That helped clear my mind a bit."  
"You- what?" Nick gave her a look as if he was thinking she was getting mad.  
"I'm not kidding. Now, while I'm in a _good_ mood…" Judy looked at his face again. "What were you saying again?"  
Nick rolled his eyes in exasperation. "Keep your eyes on me but take a peek behind me."  
"What?"  
"Acting! Do it as if you're talking to me about a suspicious activity."  
"I don't-"

"Behind me are Officers Francine and Fangmeyer. That's three sets of eyes looking at you. You get what I'm saying?"  
"What… How'd you know their na-" Judy's voice faded as she recognized the figurea of the elephant and the tiger just behind the fox's face. "What are they doing? How about their jobs?"  
"In case you didn't know, _your_ Chief Bogo is doing everything in his power to fire you from your job."

Nick took Judy's speechlessness as a chance to continue speaking. "He doesn't want a bunny cop. It's a bad image for the – ehem – Zoophobia Purist Departure. I mean, what's a rabbit gonna do in a world of brawling and prejudice?"  
Judy gave him a scowl. "Uhm, it's _Zootopia Police Department_ and I'll have you know that I graduated _valedic_ -"  
"How will being a valedictorian help a bunny like you?" Nick paused to let the question sink in, but not long enough to make her answer. "Will it change everyone's general mindset on _cute_ and _small_ bunnies? No."  
"Do _not_ call me _cute_. And as far as this is going, you're just _harassing_ me and I surely can report you."  
"To whom?" Nick raised an eyebrow. "To those guys who are watching you closely so that they may get you fired soon and use you as a means of getting a raise?"  
"How…" Judy repeatedly opened and closed her mouth, unable to speak straightforward, and looked down in shame.

Nick grunted in disapproval. "No, no, no. Fluff, keep looking at me."  
Judy followed, a little unwillingly and found herself staring back at green eyes yet again.  
"You get what I am saying now?" the fox asked, giving her a grim look.  
"What are you doing to me? Why do you keep targeting me?" Judy blurted out, immediately regretting how terrible she sounded. She was starting to feel so disappointed, with what… or who, she was not sure; but it did not feel good.

"Okay, here's the thing. I got good news and bad news for you. Good news…" Nick glanced behind him. "They're not really watchingyou. _I made it all up_."  
Before Judy got to fully process it with a shocked and growing frown, the fox continued with an amused smile. "Bad news: ticket is up for your vehicle. Plus, that's half an hour off your job time wasted."  
"Wh-what?! Yo- you liar!" Judy stuttered, feeling dumber and dumber the more seconds passed. "Does it make you feel good doing this?!"  
"It does. One hundred percent."

Nick was already walking away when Judy called him to stop.  
The red fox only raised a dismissive hand, saying, "Don't go following me. Aren't you aiming for more tickets? I gave you one. Oh, you're really one cute meter maid."

As hurt and conflicted as she was feeling, Judy shook her head and shaped her mindset.  
She realized bitterly there was a shred of truth in the fox's words. Still…

Yet again, Judy fell for the fox's tricks.  
Yet again, she immediately regretted trusting the fox.

It would never happen again.


	3. Muzzle Time

HUSTLE

An alternate version for the first meet-up with Nick and how he eventually gets Judy's heart, in one way or another.  
Note: I assumed Judy's room in her apartment is on the first floor.

 **I do not own Zootopia.**

\- O – O – O – O – O – O –

Judy regretted not bringing the fox tazer along with her.  
Her parents turned out to be right.  
Foxes were the worst species in the area.

The bunny entered her room with a burned out spirit, thinking of dreary possibilities for her next days as a substitute meter maid.  
Even the idea of a carrot dinner did not help her mood.

"Hello there. Who do we have here?"  
Literally just outside her window was a silhouette of a fox she had started thinking of as despicable.  
"Oh, it's Parking Judy!"  
Judy did not spare him any reaction and just closed the window, only to be stopped by a stronger paw.  
"Oh, oh, oh! Wait! You're going to crush my slender hands," said Nick as he smoothly raised the window back up, offering a deep smirk. "What do you say the two of us have dinner together?"  
"Fool me once, shame on you. Fool me twice, shame on me." Nick only raised an eyebrow in amusement, and then Judy continued. "Fool me thrice, not gonna happen. Am I like your biggest challenge yet? How about you try my two neighbors, get two animals above your size?"

"Oh, but you have to thank me." Nick seemed to check his surroundings outside and nonchalantly pulled himself inside the room, much to the growing disbelief of the bunny officer.  
"And why is that, _acting Uncle Nick_?" Judy tested sourly.  
The red fox gave a curious eye around the room as he spoke, "Something tells me your feet could've gotten in cement if not for me… or maybe that could have happened already in a different timeline."  
Judy rolled her eyes, dissatisfied by the answer and sat herself on her desk chair. "What are you talking about now?"

"You're probably already not looking forward to your next days as a meter maid." Nick grunted a minor expression of disgust as he took a brief smell of the trash can.  
"Yeah. Thanks to another fox who came just to ruin my life."  
"Another?" Nick asked absently as he continued probing around the area. He gave a smirk at the numerous picture frames on the bunny's desk. " _Blood relatives!_ "  
When he was about to open her drawers, Judy frowned. "Sir, I'll have you know I _am_ a cop."  
"That's good news. You're a _very_ accommodating cop!" praised Nick as he got some predator food from the uppermost drawer. "Here I thought you'd have already donated it to some charity outside. Or were you thinking of trying their taste?"

Judy could not care much, having no actual use or benefit from the food being collected.  
"Great. This was your plan all along."  
"Definitely," said Nick, muffled by the sustenance he was already taking, as he sat casually on the bed. "And it worked."

"So how did you know where I live?" Judy asked then paused as she felt the ground shake. " _Neighbors._ "  
"Cute _bunny_ meter maids have this innocent smell on them." Nick slurped quietly on a blueberry yoghurt cup, looking much satisfied. "Foxes have an excellent sense of smell."  
"So it will do me no good to ask you for payment?" the bunny crossed her arms.  
The red fox shrugged. "Yeah. You're catching on pretty quick."  
"I-"

Both their attentions were caught as Judy's phone suddenly rang, much to the fox's amusement.  
"Who's calling you at this hour?"  
Judy only furrowed her eyebrows and sighed. "My _parents._ "  
Nick hummed as he moved in closer to read the phone notification. "Mom and Dad would like to MuzzleTime… Hey, your Mom looks adorable."  
As the phone continued ringing, Judy scolded the fox, "What you're doing is _rude_ and they definitely shouldn't see _me_ with a fox. Especially my Da-"  
Nick easily interrupted her with a smile. "Bunny, plaster your biggest smile in your face!"  
He tapped the Accept button, forcing a quick flustered reaction from Judy.

"I-uh-you- _Hi!_ " Judy flashed a grin at the camera. "It's my parents!"  
She vaguely noticed the red fox beside her retreating a little, enough to get off the camera's view.  
"There she is!" a feminine voice spoke from the other line. "Hi, sweetheart!"  
"Hey there, Jude the dude! How's your first day at the forest?" a male voice followed.

The bunny heard a snort from the red fox, but she decided not to reproach him.  
"It was real great!" Judy answered dutifully.  
"Yeah?" her mother eagerly asked. "Everything you ever hoped?"  
"Hmm! Absolutely! And more! Everyone's so nice!" Judy gave a short glance at her desk in discomfort of telling the dishonesties. "And I feel like I'm really making a difference!"  
"Oh, wait a second…" the father spoke in a shift of tone. "Holy cranks, Bonny, look at that."  
Judy initially thought she had been sighted with her meter maid uniform still on, when her mother gasped worriedly. "Oh, my sweet heaven! Judy, is that a fox in your room?!"  
"Wha-?"

It was only then that she noticed that the red fox had shown his face on the camera, looking lifeless with his mouth hanging open.  
She gave a reprimanding look at the fox, who remained stubbornly still in his position even as she shook him.  
"Mom, Dad…I'm- I'm practicing! You know, to defeat _the bad guys!"  
_ "Is- is that just a mask?" her father asked in optimism. "That may be of a weird taste but it works, I guess."  
"Yes! Yeah, definitely!" Judy laughed weakly as she gave a few soft punches at the fox's face. As much as she actually wanted to do the deed since their first encounter, she was more bent on to have the excuse pass for the sake of her good parents.  
"We'll be telling everyone you're kickin' it good!"  
"Dad, Mom, you know what... It's been a really long day." Judy dropped the fox face in the camera view as if she had actually been holding it up. "I should really-"  
"That's right. You get some rest!"  
"Those foxes aren't gonna kick themselves!"  
"Byebye!" The call was abruptly cut off, leaving the smiling faces of her parents motionless in her phone.

Judy sighed to herself, as she placed the phone back on her desk. "Byebye…"  
Nick raised himself back up, with an entertained smirk. "That's some quick thinking, bunny."  
" _You!_ I've had enough of your…" Judy raised a threatening finger as she tried to find an appropriate word. "Your _irrationalities_! Take your pred food and leave me be!"  
"Oh, that was what I was planning," the red fox affirmed, as he neared the windowsill.  
Just as he was about to raise a leg over, he paused to ask a question. "Carrots, do you want me to take the door?"  
"I _want_ you." Judy gave him the fiercest glare she could muster. "To get out right now!"  
With everything over the window, Nick waved back a food container playfully. "Are you sure you don't want a sample of pred food?"  
"Sir, I'm sure you don't want to lose a finger or two."  
"You don't have to act mean now." Judy saw him turn around, raising a graceful arm. "Night night!"

As much as she wanted to get the night's fresh air for her room, she decided not to risk having leftovers or prank materials by the time she woke up.  
She regretfully closed the window and turned off her lamp light.

"Tomorrow's another day."  
She did not want to hope much.

The fox was definitely on to something.


	4. Pawpsicle

HUSTLE

An alternate version for the first meet-up with Nick and how he eventually gets Judy's heart, in one way or another.  
Note: I altered Judy's room in her apartment to be on the first floor.

 **I do not own Zootopia.**

\- O – O – O – O – O – O -

Morning came, with the sun's rays easily penetrating through the window.  
Judy opened it to let in some fresh air and checked the time in her phone with an already weary sigh.  
"I'll show the Chief my worth today. I am a real cop."

The next moment, her bedroom walls literally shook and she had to pause to hear what the commotion over the thin walls was.  
"Leave the meter maid alone!"  
"You hear her?! I know she feels like a failure!"  
"Oh, shut up!"  
"You shut up!"  
"YOU SHUT UP!"  
The provided hanging picture frames in the room threateningly shuddered as if ready to drop and smash into a thousand pieces.  
The landowner would definitely not like it.  
"How'd you know she's a meter maid anyway?"

As much as Judy would appreciate if her neighbors altogether kindly shut their mouths, hearing the last question made her allow curiosity to get the better of herself as she leaned on to the farthest corner of her bed and pressed her ears to the walls.  
"You never wonder what a _cute_ bunny is doing in the heart of Zootopia?!"  
"I'm not interested in her like you are!"  
"She's a freaking bunny!"  
"I know, so shut up!"  
"Oh, you shut up!"

Listening to neighbors had never been so irritating and Judy waited impatiently for the actual matter to be discussed.  
"You ever seen her in those meter maid stripes?"  
"No, but I want to!"  
"So, you're just assuming!"  
"Dude, she's got a stalker! A fox at that!"  
"Foxes can't be attracted by a bunny's whiff!"  
"These two eyes saw that shifty lowlife!"  
"That's a bad pair of eyes!"  
"Oh, shut up!"

Judy rolled her eyes at the following repeated trade of unrestrained shouts. She was, however, perturbed upon hearing the mention of the red fox.  
She had been right that he was up to something after all.

"He was trying to peek through her window!"  
"Then what?"  
"He tried for her door!"  
"Then what?"  
"He dropped a note inside!"  
"Then what? Wait, he couldn't have just let you watch him do all that!"  
"It's called snooping around!"  
"You just wanted to stalk that bunny yourself!"  
"Oh, shut up!"  
"You shut up!"

Growing increasingly worried, Judy deemed the information enough and frowned as she scanned her room for aforementioned note.  
Right under her hanging set of clothes, the piece of paper was clear for her eyes to see.  
She tried not to listen to her neighbors argue about her assets as she read the poorly scribbled message.

" _Afternoon. Meet me by the Frozen Yakgurt in front of the cinema. I'm sure you can spare some time from the meter maid business. "_

Everything about the memo screamed of a trap, yet a tingling feeling in the back of her mind told her she could not just ignore the fox.  
He would certainly still loom around until he was satisfied, whatever his intentions were.  
Judy figured she did not have much choice and quickly donned her police uniform.  
"Stay positive," Judy muttered to herself as she adjusted her top.

Apparently, she was heard by her neighbors when one of them gave a brash reply.  
"Yeah, have a nice day of work!

 _X_

If there was anything Judy was thankful for with being a meter maid, it was the help it offered in making her remember the city's landmarks. Still, it was strictly the only positive thing she could think of it.  
The cinema was an easy find and with the fox's note, with the Frozen Yakgurt presenting itself proudly beside a floral shop.

She felt terrible for feeling an ounce of pride in her achievement of getting 300 tickets before noon, but it was currently the best she could do in her state.  
It was not like the red fox would be amused by it either.  
Before any more negative thoughts came to drag her down, she entered the diner discreetly.

Judy was impressed.  
The small restaurant looked like it was directly transported from the center of Tundra Town, its icy theme incorporated in even the hanging candle lights.  
She silently hoped the prices of the products were not that expensive.

Nick Wilde had been easy to spot. He was in such a position wherein he could have an easy glance over the entrance. Together with the bright red lollipop he was sucking on, he looked like he wanted to catch everyone's attention.  
"Hello, Officer Fluff." He regarded his meter maid uniform with a raised eyebrow.  
Judy rolled her eyes and sat on the seat across the fox. "So what do you want?"  
"Your order." Nick readily shoved a menu to her side. "We're waiting for company."  
The bunny frowned. "Company?"

The red fox just shrugged as an elk waiter approached them.  
"I'll have the blueberry yakgurt." Nick casually gestured to his companion. "And waiter, the bunny's just arrived. Let her think a bit."  
They were given a numbered yogurt cup figurine to hold on to, with the elk giving the red fox an unamused expression, leaving them to their solitude.  
"What, you brought your own food here?" Judy asked incredulously.  
"It's called a pawpsicle. It's sweet."  
"I've never been here before…" Judy grumbled as she stared at the numerous options the menu offered.  
"Oh, the boy's here."  
"Who?"

Judy noted his smirk and followed his gaze to the entrance… only to see a rather adorable fox, in an elephant suit.  
"Come to Daddy, Finn!"  
The bunny thought she saw a scowl pass through the fennec's expression, but the tiny fox just proceeded to sit beside Nick and sucked on the pacifier he had, giving Judy a curious innocent look.  
"Isn't he a good little stinker?" The red fox ruffled the cub's head. "His name's Finnick."  
Judy gave the younger fox a sweet look then glowered at Nick. "He's cute and all, but did you just let _your son_ walk down the streets alone?"  
Nick shrugged in little concern. "What can I do? He wants to be independent."

The police officer sighed. "I'll get the blueberry too."  
Nick hummed in interest then nudged his seatmate. "What do you want, my boy?"  
Finnick pointed to the bunny which the red fox took as an indication of the same order.  
"Got ya, boy. Waiter!"  
The elk promptly returned to take the remaining orders, sparing a quick happy look over the fennec then leaving swiftly.  
"Everyone just loves my little boy." Nick smirked as he teased Finnick with a slight push.

Judy, however, had other concerns in mind and she was bent on to resolve them one way or another.  
"Sir, if you only wanted to introduce me to your son…" The bunny glanced at the fennec. "Which is fine by me, but I can't have my time _and_ money wasted for nothing."  
"Can't I just want to see your fluffy face?"  
The bunny subconsciously thought about her neighbors' worries and speculations, with a possible stalker out of the fox.  
" _No_ ," Judy said firmly. "You did all those mean things-"  
"It's called a hustle, darling," Nick interrupted with a plastered smirk.

Judy was about to retort an unpleasant statement when a commotion was heard from the nearby shop.  
"My shop! It was just robbed! Where are the cops when you need them?!"  
Nick made an unhelpful slurping sound on his finished pawpsicle.  
"I know what you're thinking." He pointed his empty stick at Judy, who was looking increasingly more frustrated. "You're thinking of going there to help whoever that random citizen is."

Judy scowled at the fox as if he was mad. "Well, of course! It's a policeanimal's job to be of assistance, especially on a robbery! He can't just contest this case on traffic court."  
"And who exactly are you going to chase?" Nick drawled patiently, while Finnick chose to play with the statuette in the table. "You're not a key witness or anything."  
"That's why I'm going to ask him!"  
Nick smeared his face with a lopsided smile. "Who's going to trust a _bunny_ cop in a _meter maid_ uniform?"  
"I know what you're doing, Sir. You're just a _shifty_ fox who likes to prey on the weak." Judy gave him a fierce look. "But I am _not_ weak _and_ I'll be there as a cop to help the actual animals in need."

She did not even spare the red fox a second glance as she hopped hurriedly outside.  
Her last words that resonated in the shop were of a standard police line that Nick did not bother listening to.

"And what the heck are you planning, Nick?" Finnick placed the statuette firmly on the table, having already removed his pacifier and the top of his elephant suit. "You're not the type to chase _bunnies_." He did not even hide his plain disgust at his partner's recent actions.  
"Oh, come on," said Nick as he absently started sucking on his empty pawpsicle again. "She's one cute meter maid I can't resist."  
"I'm not going to pay for her order, mind you."


	5. Impediment

HUSTLE

An alternate version for the first meet-up with Nick and how he eventually gets Judy's heart, in one way or another.

 **I do not own Zootopia.**

\- O – O – O – O – O – O -

Judy came out of the restaurant only to find a _very_ furious pig, who seemed to be the manager of the place beside where she had just come from.  
Her instant first decision was to talk to him and find out about what happened as soon as possible… only the pig did not even seem ready to calm down for the necessity of information for the current case.

"Sir, I am a cop and I'll be willing to help." She tried to present a daunting figure for herself as she flashed the small bade behind her meter maid outfit. "We just need a bit of information where and we can call for back-up if need-"  
"Can't you see he's running away already?!"  
Judy could not believe how his exasperation was starting to feel contagious. Of course, she had initially given a swift look around but she had not been even present in the scene of the crime and she had _no_ idea about the culprit's figure.  
"So is the guy perhaps an elephant or something similar in size?"

Both preys turned around to face a rather amused fox, who was absently twirling a finished Pawpsicle stick.  
The pig, however, quickly became aggravated and yelled all the more, "What are you talking about?! Elephants can't just barge in and steal like that! The _weasel's_ getting away!"  
Nick Wilde slightly pointed the stick to the floral shop manager and smiled. "Yep. That's what we needed. _Thank you_ _for the help._ "  
Judy frowned, having little idea on just what the heck the fox seemed to be planning, who casually moved her away from the pig's wrath.

"I can have you arrested for impeding on a case of your own accord."  
The fox raised his hands to free her back of his gentle touch and shook his head as if he was the one offended. "Fluff, I'm trying to _help_ you. Unless you want to waste your time chasing Weaselton off the whole city."  
"How-" Judy tried to grasp the direction he was going. "You know the culprit? Wait, you're an accomplice! Or you brought me to that restaurant _conveniently_ beside a crime sce-"  
"Now hold on a sec." Nick tutted lightly for attention. "That's some terrible assumption you got there. I just happened to know everybody."  
"Wait, where's your so-"  
"Finnick's already home," Nick interrupted yet again. "But _we_ got a case of our own. And right now, Weaselton's probably by the train station being confronted by Officer McHorn."  
"Wha-" Judy stuttered for a while before giving up with a confused but still defiant sigh.

"That's the spirit." Nick smirked as if he actually wanted to tease on her hesitation. "The weasel broke our lunch date together and I don't appreciate it. But we wouldn't want to incite an unnecessary scurry, do we?"  
"O- okay, the culprit's _far_ from us." Judy breathed deeply, as if her thoughts had only been just trying to catch up with the state of affairs. "And what exactly do you expect me to do about it?"  
"I'd rather have you do nothing about it. The way things are going, he'll likely try to get through an escape route in Little Rodentia but will soon find himself surrounded by police officers who should really be doing _other more important stuff_ but are still called upon to act for such an _insignificant case_ ," Nick chattered as he started to casually draw Judy to a direction opposite to where the culprit had run off to.  
"Where are you taking me?"  
"Ticket zones, my dear Carrots. Let's get that ticket record up before your shift is over."

Judy's constant frown finally managed to build a coherent response as she confronted the fox with an unamused look. "Animal welfare is in _no way_ an insignificant case to handle! I don't care if you don't see it that way but you're pushing things a little too far!"  
The next moment presented a genuine expression of shock from the fox's face as his wrists were cuffed, which Judy took fondly with a smug look for her face. "Nicholas Wilde, you're under arrest."  
The red fox shook his head as he tried to regain his composure. "For what? Hurting your feelings?"  
"Harassment and _eager_ impediment on a serious case," Judy quickly replied.  
"What?" Nick gave her two narrowed eyes. "I'd say that's a stupid reason _but_ you can't even testify for such an intention. It's my word against yours."  
"Actually…"

The bunny readily raised a carrot-shaped device, which upon her click of its button started rolling away roughly recorded voices.  
 _"And what exactly do you expect me to do about it?"  
"I'd rather have you do nothing about it. The way things are going-"_

She maintained her smug expression as she playfully shook the device for Nick to lay his eyes upon.  
"One more thing. You seem to be particularly _knowledgeable_ with certain stuff. I'm sure I'd appreciate your presence for quite a long time."  
At the red fox's wordless reaction, Judy tilted to her side and chuckled. "It's called a hustle, sweetheart."  
Nick could only look up in detest, shortly after giving his cuffed hands a disapproving look. "So, you're going to be pulling me around with these?"


End file.
